


Your Fine Petting Duck

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, anne is a petty brat (but I love her), aragon is STRESSED OUT, beheaded cousins being troublemakers, gremlin anne boleyn, kitty is an adorable baby who must be protected, rubber ducks are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When Catherine of Aragon confronts Anne Boleyn about her rubber ducks taking over the bathroom, Anne decides to get petty.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 214





	Your Fine Petting Duck

Living in a world five centuries older than your own means discovering many new things. New technologies, new means of travel, new music, and new sciences. The queens were enthralled by their new world.

There was one unexpected thing Anne Boleyn seemed to have quickly grown a strange obsession with though. Something not quite as culturally important as Cleves’ gaming systems. Not even close to as useful as Parr’s laptop or Aragon’s minivan.

“Anne Boleyn I swear on all things holy, you better move those godforsaken rubber ducks from around the bathtub!”

Anne just rolled her eyes at this, preparing herself for another rant from Catherine of Aragon about how the bath toys were “unnecessary clutter” and “a waste of space”. They’d had this argument every night for the past week. It was fine when Anne only had one rubber duck, but soon her collection began to grow until it filled an entire basket on the side of the bath.

“Oh, let her have her fun, Catherine. They’re quite sweet, really,” Jane said, dismissing the woman with a wave as she gave Anne a cheeky wink. 

It took a moment of consideration but finally, Aragon gave a groan and relented, silently cursing Jane for being so soft with the younger queens. “Fine. You can keep your toys,” Aragon permitted, “but you are not storing them in that bloody bathroom!”

Immediately, a mischievous flame was lit inside of Anne, ideas burning in her brain. Not in the bathroom, eh? Very well.

Be careful what you wish for.

The queens didn’t notice the rebellion at first. Cleves had found a rubber duck on the kitchen table and handed it to Anne, assuming she’d left it there by accident. How very anticlimactic. 

Soon though, they began to appear in more obscure places. One in the fridge, behind the butter. One on the bookshelf in the living room, conveniently placed right in front of one of Aragon’s bibles. One sat in the plant pot of the white orchid Parr had bought for Jane for her birthday. One even sat atop the TV, staring back at them during their weekly Disney movie night.

Aragon’s breaking point came one morning when - much to everyone’s horror - she tried to pour a bowl of cereal, only for a stampede of the rubbery devils to ambush her bowl, sending it crashing to the ground. 

Seeing the commotion, Anne quickly realised her mistake and felt her heart sink as the pottery shattered. The other queens just watched on in shock whilst Aragon stormed up to her, throwing a duck at her, making the girl flinch as it missed her head by mere inches.

“Why can’t you just fucking grow up, Anne?” Aragon growled, making the queens’ eyes grow even wider. Catherine of Aragon did not swear. Even when she broke her wrist the woman refused to let a single profanity slip out; yet here she was, yelling insult after insult in Anne’s face.

“Get out of my sight! I swear, if I see one more duck in this house, you’ll be sleeping in the theatre,” Aragon warned, watching as Anne scuttled off before getting to work cleaning up the broken dish. Jane immediately got to work scolding her for being so incredibly harsh on the younger queen. Aragon knew it was true, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to admit that. Instead, she announced that she needed to go cool down and took off to her bedroom, leaving Jane with the remaining pottery shards.

Knowing better than to be in Aragon’s way after irritating her so much, Anne decided to take Kit to the park after lunch. They always did like watching the dogs run about and playing on the swings to see who could go the highest.

Their day was rather relaxed after the morning’s mishap. The girls spent hours just chatting, messing about on the monkey bars and swings, and chasing each other about in a game of tag. At one point, a lady even let them play fetch with her border collie for a while. It was when they decided to take a walk by the lake that everything changed though.

Kit heard it first - a strange, croaky yell. No, not a yell. A honk of sorts? 

Looking around, it didn’t take the girls long to find the source of the sound. In some brush by the lake, laid an uncomfortable-looking mallard. “Annie, look! His wing!” Kit gasped, kneeling down beside the creature. The duck made no attempt to move away, obviously in too much pain to care about the threat of the teenager approaching him.

Kit was right; a duck’s wing definitely shouldn’t be in that position. The way it contorted confirmed to Anne that the wing was definitely broken. Gosh, that poor thing must have been in so much pain.

Carefully scooping the duck up into her lap, Kit looked up to Anne with puppy dog eyes, pouting slightly. “He needs a doctor, Annie. Can we take him to the vets? Pretty please?” Anne wanted to say no. She wanted to warn the girl to put the wild animal down before it made her ill. She wanted to say that Parr would kill them if the duck pooped in her mini cooper. One look at that adorable, distressed face though and Anne knew her answer.

That’s how the beheaded cousins ended up in the vets, Kit gently holding the animal whilst the doctor taped his wing in place. The doctor explained that the fracture would take around two weeks to heal, suggested they feed the duck wet dog food and make sure it didn’t get dehydrated, then sent the young girls on their way, duck in tow.

At the house, Anne decided to sneak in through the back door whilst Kit made a distraction, giving her an opening to rush up to her bedroom with the animal. It was quite obvious that the awful liar was distracting them, but the group simply assumed Anne wanted to sneak upstairs without discussing this morning. 

After all, what else could she possibly be hiding?

Thankfully, the queens decided to give them some space, not even pressuring the girls to join them for dinner for fear of Anne and Aragon arguing again.

Laying on the bed in their pyjamas with the duck between them, the cousins couldn’t help grinning at each other. “I still think Princess Bling Bling Sparkle Bling Bling is a good name,” Kit smiled, gently stroking her fingers along the sleeping duck’s back. He deserved the rest. It really had been a long day for them all. “That’s a girl’s name, Kitten. Besides, we shouldn’t name him. You’ll just get too attached,” Anne pointed out, making the girl pout. 

Before Kit could argue, a knock sounded at the door, making both girls jump. 

When she heard Aragon’s voice requesting to speak with her, Anne knew she couldn’t refuse. So, holding a finger to her lips to Kit, Anne approached the door, carefully slipping out and following the older queen down the hall for some privacy.

“Aragon, I…”

“Stay quiet a minute and just let me speak, Anne. Please?” Aragon requested, waiting for a nod before continuing. “I am so sorry about earlier. I was so, completely out of order in the things I said to you. Your pettiness was immature - that’s for certain - but that doesn’t excuse the way I reacted. I was unnecessarily cruel to you and I am so sorry for that.”

Anne was about to speak when a strange honking noise sounded from down the hall. “What was-“

“You don’t have to apologise!” Anne quickly interrupted, in the hopes of distracting the woman. “Uh, I… I know I was being dumb and childish. I’m sorry too.”

The two exchanged a few more words before Aragon gave a smile and pulled the younger girl into a hug. “No more ducks, okay mija?” She asked with a teasing smirk.

As if sensing this heartfelt moment, a strange QUACK sounded from down the hall. 

“PRINCESS BLING BLING, NO!”

Anne could only watch on in horror as the duck raced towards them, pecking defensively at Aragon’s legs as the woman cried out in disgust.

Ducks were definitely going to be a banned topic in the house from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day! 💚 I was supposed to post part 4 of the sword series today but Anne and rubber ducks was suggested by a friend and I CAN'T RESIST THE DUCKS! (You can expect part 4 on Christmas Eve/Day instead if you're waiting for it!) 🦆


End file.
